This invention relates to a pivotable window that may be moved between locked and open positions by means of a single operating handle.
Heretofore, a pivotable window is generally provided with a number of locking means to hold the window securely closed. To open such a window, it is necessary to unlock all the locking means one by one and to fix a window screen in an open position. Such prior art window screens are often spring biased toward a closed position, and to hold the window screen open, it is necessary to employ specific means to secure the window screen in the open position. To lock the window closed, it is necessary, first, to return the window screen to the original closed position and then to lock the locking means of the window.
It is known to lock or unlock the locking means all at once by transforming the rotational motion of an operating handle into the reciprocating motion of a sliding member, as shown for example in Japanese Patent Publication No. 34274/80 in which the sliding member is reciprocated by utilizing a link motion, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 62100/79 in which the sliding member is reciprocated by means of a chain and sprocket wheels. However, in said two known arrangements, frictional forces make it difficult to transmit the rotational motion of the operating handle into reciprocating motion of the sliding member.